Automobile window shades are utilized to reflect, and sometimes to absorb (in the winter months), sunlight that filters through an automobile window.
One automobile window shade utilizes a web of material having a continuous loop spring mounted along its periphery. The size of this prior art automobile shade is generally equivalent to the size of a front window of an automobile.
Another prior art automobile window shade utilizes two, completely independent, window shades. Each of these prior art window shades (used in combination), include a web of shade material and a continuous loop spring mounted along the periphery of each independent shade. To use these shades, the user unfolds the shade from a twisted, folded configuration and independently places the first and the second shade in his or her automobile window.